Fable 4 Uprising
by Noelle D. Gray
Summary: This is my idea for a sequel to Fable 3. I wrote out the main plot and how I would play it. Pretty much my ideal Fable game. Let me know what you think, I'm open to suggestions for it, so don't be shy!


Fable 4

((After Fable 3 came out I played it, and soon after watched my brother play it. Recently I taught a friend how to play video games using Fable 1, 2 and 3. While watching them play I began to sorta think up a sequel to it. I haven't played Journey and that new online one. But this is what I came up with. This is a basic plot in which you choose many different ways to play it. You're character would be fully customizable from the start. When I get into the main plot I will use how I would play through it to make the plot clearer. But I will mark the choices with an "*" and at the end I will tell the alternates. Also the places are a combined map from the first 3 games.))

After the events of the 3rd game the Hero Queen* has lived a prosperous life as the ruler of Albion. In that time she has had a child, the Princess* Adelaide*. But before the kingdom had met the Princess the Hero Queen falls ill, dying only a few days later. In her will it states that the throne will be held by the Queen's advisor until the Princess comes of age. During that time the Princess will be taught the disciplines of Strength, Skill and Will. But the Queen's advisor, Reaver (I like the idea that Reaver has had a steady build up of power, I read somewhere that he was the boy you beat up in the beginning of the first game then a mayor in the 2nd and a powerful entrepreneur in the 3rd) , has other plans. He wishes to keep the throne for however long he decides to live. Hiring a band of thugs to take and kill the baby ensuring his reign over Albion. The Blind Seeress Theresa overhears this plan and takes the child before the hired men can get to her. Taking the baby to live with Page* in Brightwall. (This is where you would customize your hero to your liking, that being said the hero will change as they age, the skills they master, and the choices they make. You pick the features or you put in how your Hero of Brightwall looked at the end of the game and their spouse to see what the genetics would do)). Embarrassed by their failure the mercenaries lie to the King.

Unaware of her royal heritage, the Princess grows up in the hamlet with Page under the name Alice* thinking she was an orphan Page had adopted*, being taught to read, write and act as a proper young lady*. As a representative of Brightwall and its mayor, Page had many dealings in court with King Reaver. When Alice reached 13 (you will customize the 20 year old version and the game will make younger versions to pick from for this part) she is taken to the Reliquary* in the library to begin training in the skills of a hero by Benn Finn, Will though is taught through books the Hero of Oakvale left behind. This is the tutorial on fighting told in a similar way as Fable 1 except Benn is more of a smart ass than the Guild master. During the next 7 years, she is taught melee and marksmanship by Benn in the Reliquary and political intrigue and etiquette from Page. When she completes the training Brightwall is visited by Theresa. Page, Benn and Theresa sit Alice down and tell her the story of her past. And now that she's come of age and ready she needs to take the throne back. Albion is nearly broke, but the treasury is full. Reaver is bleeding the citizens dry with taxes, but the representatives of each city and village are too afraid of Reaver to stand up to him. The unified voice of Albion's leaders has been shattered, it's up to Alice to win over the representatives through political alliances, deeds and favors to the leaders. Building up the banner behind her without revealing who she really is, all of this is done in dialogue debates, quests and grand balls.

(Romance options) Now before I go on, there's the subject of sex, marriage and kids. As a long time Fable fan, I've never been happy with the romance options in these games. I'd rather have a handful of well written suitors like in the Dragon Age series than all the NPC's in the game. Makes the relationship more interesting and it actually hurts when something happens to them, I mean who was actually upset when the NPC divorced you? So I've gone through and made a few options to pick from for both male and female with different sexualities and personalities.

2 straight males

\- Captain Wesley (straight) – a soldier from the Morningwood Fort, Wesley is a farm boy from New Oakvale who dreamed of being a hero. But as luck would have it, Wes is not in a hero's bloodline. So instead he left his home to become a soldier in hopes of doing something heroic. As you are a noble it is frowned upon that you would lower yourself to a secret romance with this soldier. Having found all of Benn Finn's adventures he wants to one day travel as Benn Finn did. Will you end up playing hooky to go with him on these voyages?

\- Gideon (straight) – just like you this young man is the apprentice of a mayor, more specifically the mayor of Bloodstone and will soon take his father's place as Bloodstone's Mayor and representative. However years ago the boy got in a fight with a pirate and fell hard causing him to become blind. Even so he is a powerful debater with a strong will and loves a woman for who she is and not how she looks. Gideon is quick-witted and will keep you on your toes.

2 straight females

\- Amelia (straight) – daughter of the representative from Millfields, Amelia is the living embodiment of a true noble lady. Classy, soft spoken and polite, damn this woman needs a man to show her how to have fun. She was raised to be a proper lady since she was old enough to walk. Though she'd never admit it, she has a deep love for music and she personally plays the piano. A little song bird if ever there was one. A man can really show her how to loosen up, are you that man?

\- Anna (straight) – The younger sister of Amelia and the more rebellious of the two, she enjoys pulling pranks and sneaking around Millfields. She's not looking for a man but if the right one came along and took her breath away she wouldn't be against it. Just be ready to go with the punches and try to keep up on the midnight prankings. It'll be fun.

2 gay males

\- Amro (Homosexual) – an Auroran prince and son of Kailin from Fable 3, he is now the representative for Aurora. Amro is often found in the libraries working on inventions. He believes knowledge is the best weapon. Most see him as a naïve dreamer of peace but he is a very intelligent young man and if you show interest in his inventions and a thirst for knowledge he is yours.

\- Marcellus (Homosexual) – the grandson of the legendary Hero of Will, Marcellus is the only known magic user in Albion besides yourself. He has a major attitude problem and an ego from the power of being different. But deep down he's just looking for someone who understands what it's like to feel Will and the responsibility it comes with.

2 gay females

-Hattie (Homosexual) – a pirate from Bloodstone with a reputation for stealing and breaking hearts, recently banished from her crew for reasons you must pry out of her. She's bubbly and a lot of fun and no offense but a little bit of a chatter box.

-Jessalyn (homosexual) – little is known about this jesterlike assassin except she may be from Westcliff, quiet and reserved it'll take a lot to get her to open up. But there has to something under all that resting bitch face, you'll just have to find out for yourself. Just be careful you don't piss her off, her loyalty to the crown is on the edge of a knife and if you aren't careful you may lose your spymaster.

2 bisexual males

\- Reaver (bisexual) – yes…finally there is an option to romance this debonair fellow. In the political game it's easy to see the appeal in the power and charisma that is Reaver. He is your enemy but he is still a handsome and dashing man, you should hate him but yet you can't. His smooth sweet talk and your disagreements in the political front have caused an opposites attract mentality. Due to a deal with the Shadow court Reaver is blessed with eternal youth as long as he supplies them youthful sacrifices. This is unknown by the court and thought to be a potion he discovered or something in his lineage. Reaver is a bad man but maybe your affection can change that.

\- Connor (bisexual) – the representative from Silverpines, Connor is a quiet and dangerous man, keeping to himself and rarely speaking at the gatherings. That's because Connor hides a secret. Years before now Connor's father was killed by the Hero Queen for attempting to kill the villagers of Silverpines. All the years since Connor has worked his way up to being the mayor of Silverpines. But like his father before him, Connor becomes a monster.

2 bisexual females

-Belladonna- One of Albion's top theatrical stars, she's not prissy though. A kindhearted woman who gives most of her earnings to the poor, this makes her well liked by the citizens and disliked by Reaver. She is often invited to Grand Balls and is a great source of information on the goings on all over the world.

-Rosalie- a fighter from the Knothole Glade, Rosalie is more Thorn than Rose. She is your personal bodyguard as well as Reaver's while he's still king. You two spend a lot of time together so there is time for to find out that you have more in common than you think.

Now that you know the choices I'll have you know that it takes getting to know them and wooing them to get the marriage and sex aspect, sadly in order for it to be realistic, if you are in a homosexual relationship you must adopt. I know a lot of people are gonna hate me for that but I'm going for a mix of Fable 2 and Fable 3 for the style and era, a kind of Steampunk Gone with the Wind look. And in that sort of setting they wouldn't have all the modern medical stuff for artificial insemination, my apologies. Also the only bearing it would have on the plot is Reaver once he knows you're the rightful King or Queen he will get angry and depending on how happy he is in the relationship, he may leave you. However if he loves you enough, he'll be mad (do something drastic) and try to undo his mistake (this'll be explained when I get back to the plot.). Otherwise they all end differently and really have no effect on the main plot except to deepen it.

Anyway back to the plot! After years of earning the love and favor of the representatives of Albion and getting a title for yourself, Theresa comes and tells you it's time to gather your allies and stand up to Reaver. If you are with him this is a little different, if you aren't it's a storming of the castle and in which you reveal who you are and he is arrested for his crimes. Making you the Queen, and giving you the choice to banish Reaver or pardon him. Either way, in his rage he goes to the Shadows in the Chapel of Skorm and begs for a way to get his throne back. For all his sacrifices and loyalty to them, the Shadows give him Jack of Blades' mask. Instructing him to not put it on but find a soldier, someone disposable and make them wear it. Over the course of the next few months the person will turn into Jack and kill anyone in the hero's bloodline. Satisfied Reaver does as they told him and he either gets a nameless guard or takes Benn Finn (not sure yet), and after a few months he returns to the Hero. Now this is where the plot differs, if you're female and have slept with him unprotected it will be revealed that you were pregnant and have had his baby. After meeting the child he realizes that not only will Jack come after the Queen, but will come after your child too. Filled with remorse he begs the Shadows to stop Jack. They cannot and as Jack becomes more powerful he will not stop when the bloodline is gone but until he himself is the ruler of Albion. (If you're a male, or have not had unprotected sex as a female, with him you give a heartfelt apology to him about lying about your identity and how he's the love of your life and it has the same effect, no offense ladies but I gotta make it fair. It's not that he doesn't love you the same way he loves the gentlemen, it's just the only thing I could come up with. If you have a better idea, I'd be glad to hear it.)

Now if you aren't with Reaver he doesn't come back, Theresa sees a vision and informs the court of Jack's return. Either way you gather your allies once again and prepare for a battle for Albion until you finally battle one on one with Jack. Once you defeat him Albion goes back to relative normality, though there is straggling creatures roaming the land. At this point your job is to rule over Albion, do side quests, and clean out the remaining monsters left over from the battle. The game would have nods to the older games, like the chicken kicking, the gargoyles, definitely a reference to Barnum from Fable 2. So yeah that's my idea for the Fable game that should've been after 3. Tell me what you think!

The different choices:

-You can choose to have it be a King instead of a Queen.

-You can be male or female.

-You pick your name (Both real and fake)

-Theresa can take you to Page to be in Brightwall or Benn Finn in Morningwood Fort, only difference is Benn trains you in fighting growing up and when you're 13 he takes you to Brightwall for lessons to be Page's apprentice and replacement.

-Growing up you can be polite or a little spit fuck or a mix of the two. This goes to the end of the game.

After this there are choices in court, and in the quests. Once you take the throne there are choices to ruling and how your subjects see you but not for gathering money.


End file.
